1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to containers, and more particularly to a multi-use container configurable in several ways for adaptation to various objectives.
2. Description of Related Art
The following art defines the present state of this field:
Hanekamp, U.S. Pat. No. 5,074,460 describes a generally rectangular container fabricated of, for example, a heavy paper material such as pressed paper board or corrugated cardboard, includes an inner, flexible moisture impermeable bag. The container is constructed so that the side walls, end walls, bottom wall and top wall are foldable to form a thin, flat stack having a rectangular perimeter when not in use for easy storage, and which can be formed into a strong container without the use of fasteners or adhesives.
Chapman, U.S. Pat. No. 3,747,832 describes a food carrying paper box in which four side sections and a bottom section together with interlocking connecting sections between the side sections from an octagon with punched out lock sections on two of the side sections. A section contiguous with one of the side sections which forms a top section of the box and has rounded locking tabs extending thereform on two of the sides for cooperation with the lock sections. The edge of the top section opposite the edge contiguous with an edge of one of the side sections is attached to the opposite edge of an opposite side section by a glue flap which is perforated for removal of the top section upon opening the box. The entire top section including the rounded locking tabs being folded underneath sections forming the octagon resulting in a convenient place mat.
S. Koropatkin et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,097,782 relates to a picnic device which is convertible from a transporting container to a stationary table setting. The device of the present invention comprises, initially, a substantially rectangular or square, stiff or semi-stiff cardboard flat sheet or the like, which, by means of properly arranged fold lines can be transformed into a box container, and vice-versa. The particular fold lines are arranged in such a manner that corner portions of the sheet are formed into wing folds which enable the sheet readily to assume a box-like shape and which enwrap the container to enhance its load strength. Furthermore, a novel arrangement of apertures and sliding cords therein is provided whereby the pulling of the cords automatically transforms the sheet into a carrying container which can then be carried by said cords serving as a shoulder strap or as hand carrying means. By virtue of the novel arrangement of fold lines, apertures, and lacing of the cords in the sheet, there is provided a device that is initially useful for carrying food, beverages, and picnic and beach paraphernalia to the picnic or beach site where the device is readily converted to a flat dining surface either on a table or on the ground. After it has served its purposes in the flat condition, the device is readily refoldable by operation of the carrying cords into a container which may function either to carry the paraphernalia away again, or in which table scraps and other waste matter may be carried for disposal in a refuse can or incinerator.
G. Grossen, U.S. Pat. No. 1,956,572 relates to containers, and especially to a container which constitutes a sanitary dining table service. It further relates to an improved container which holds silverware, napkin and other accessories when closed, and which when unfolded serves as a pad or mat on which hot dishes are placed for protecting the table from the effects of heat therefrom.
H. D. Frum, U.S. Pat. No. 2,680,047 relates to new and useful improvements in inexpensive disposable tables intended particularly for use at beaches. However, these tables may also be used at picnics and other places. An important object of this invention resides in the construction of a beach table of cardboard, corrugated board, etc., which, when not in use may be opened flat and which may be easily and quickly folded and assembled into the table form. It is proposed to so construct the new table that when assembled it is very strong and may support jugs of liquid, dishes and foods.
K. C. Lever, U.S. Pat. No. 2,831,624 relates to a combined lunch bag and napkin cloth wherein the device is folded to make an ample sized lunch bag, and when open serves as a cloth or napkin to lay food on while eating. An object of this invention is to provide a combined lunch bag and napkin cloth which may be utilized for carrying the lunch and spreading for forming a napkin and then folding for carrying in a suitable hand bag. A further object of this invention is to provide a combined lunch bag and napkin cloth which may be used over and over, depending upon the construction and materials used therein.
The prior art teaches multi-use containers for use as a combination picnic basket and eating surface. Such container are shown which fold in certain ways as to enable the container to have dual or multiple functions. However, the prior art does not teach that a combination container may be configure for shipping, carrying and as an eating mat. The prior art also does not teach the many uses for a container as a combination carry-all and work mat. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages as described in the following summary.